1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
With increasing demands for reducing power consumption and size of apparatuses in recent years, lateral diffused MOS (LDMOS) transistors have been used instead of NPN type transistors having high current drive ability and being conventionally used.
There have been provided semiconductor devices in which a high voltage output section having a high current consumption and a low voltage output section having a low current consumption are mixedly fabricated on a common semiconductor substrate, for switching the current consumption in accordance with operational conditions of apparatuses. For example, JP-A-2002-100684 discloses a semiconductor device in which a high voltage LDMOS transistor and a low voltage MOS transistor are mixedly fabricated on a common semiconductor substrate.